It's just a game -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil is confused When he finds Dan constantly playing a game he's never seen before. Dan's obsession with the game is stopping him from making new videos and even just talking to his fans. But when Phil confronts Dan about this, there's a reason behind it which Phil never thought could be true. Please read review. It's a really cool idea i had.


Not a lot of things get to me. Sure losing my oyster card or Dan stealing my straightners annoy me a little. But I get over it pretty quickly. I mean, what's the point in letting life get you down? But recently, there's been this one thing that I just can't get over.

Dan started playing this new game a few weeks ago. I was a little confused at first. I mean, Dan always tells me absolutely everything. He would have definitely told me about it if he was planning on getting it. But no, he didn't mention a single word about it. The weirdest thing was it just seemed to appear out of nowhere. Like, the day it appeared Dan was lazing around the house as usual and I nipped out to the shop. That was the most exciting thing to happen that day. Yet a little later, I came into the lounge to see Dan sitting on the floor, eyes glued to the TV as he pressed buttons rapidly.

At first, it didn't bother me. I mean, Dan's a fully grown man. He can do what he wants. If he wants to play video games, he can play video games.

But he never stopped.

He'd sit there, day after day just playing this game. Only stopping for food and to get a few hours sleep. Of course this meant he'd missed doing his live show. Even filming his new video. Sure Dan was known for uploading videos late but this was taking it to a new extreme. Surely paying the bills and pleasing his audience was more important than some game.

I knew I had to do something, but how. Dan can be extremely stubborn. If he wants to do something. He'll do it no matter what you say. So really, I knew getting him to stop playing this stupid game would be a nightmare.

To be honest, I don't see why he plays it all the time. I've sat and watched him play it for hours on end and it looks like the most boring game ever. It seems to be some sort of horror game like that Amnesia game or something but there's just no plot or dialogue. There's just nothing. He just moves his character through all these dimly lit rooms over and over again, never getting any further forward.

It had been three weeks since Dan had made a video or even interacted with his fans. Of course this meant they were going absolutely crazy and thought he was like dead or something. Normally I just sat back and laughed at their worry. They always worried way too much. They seemed to believe that Dan was constantly depressed and would kill himself at any time. So with him not even tweeting for so long everyone was properly freaking out. I had to actually step in to tell everyone that Dan was okay. Of course that just meant that all his fans bombarded me with questions about him. I just told a few lies here and there, not wanting them to worry.

So now approaching the fourth week of him being addicted to this game, I knew I had to say something. Id woken up in an incredibly bad mood thanks to his stupid dangirls. I now understood why Dan got so annoyed at them now. I am just so glad my subscribers are all nice, unlike his. Although the messages from those girls had annoyed me, that wasn't the only thing that had made me feel like this.

You see, for the last few weeks, although Dan has been glued to this game. He's been sleeping in my bed. When I say sleeping, I mean cuddling right up to me, like spooning me. At first it felt a bit awkward. But I soon began to feel so lonely without his presence beside me. It started with cuddles in bed, but soon. Every moment he wasn't playing that game he'd sit unnecessarily close to me and lean against me. We'd hold hands, just like we did back in 2009. Back then Dan was trying to find out who he was. If he liked boys, or girls. I was just someone he liked the look of. We were never an item. Dan has never lied when he said that we didn't date. Sure we didn't exactly date, but we did everything a couple would. Things like holding hands and kissing, right up to having sex. Yet we were never defined as a couple. We were more friends with benefits that slowly just turned into best friends who occasional hold hands some times.

But when Dan started to act like he used to, I started to feel this feeling id never felt before. Sure back then I liked Dan a lot. But what I was feeling just now, I can only describe as real love. He'd cling to me and kiss me every chance he got. And for me, for some reason that felt so amazing. I should have felt annoyed that he wanted to make a move like this after all those years of me wondering if we would ever be something.

But I wasn't.

I was just so incredibly happy that maybe Dan and I could actually be something now. But of course, since Dan seemed to be my source of happiness. When he wasn't next to me I felt this over whelming sadness, or even anger. On this particular day, id woken up to find no Dan beside me. Id been in a bad mood since id woken up thanks to this fact. The dangirls making it a hundred times worse. And then of course, the thing that topped it off was walking into the lounge to see Dan playing that same god damn game.

"Dan. Will you stop playing that game and make a video or something"

No response.

He just sat there, eyes glued to screen. Not even indicating that he'd heard me.

"Dan, seriously. At least tweet something. Your fans are going crazy without you"

He jumped slightly this time, making a small whimpering noise as if id scared him. He didn't turn around though. Just kept playing that game. I sat there for a minute, just watching Dan play. I don't know if it was just my dodgy eyes but I could have swore the screen looked brighter than it did like ten minutes ago.

Id actually noticed the screen doing this weird thing a few times, but brushed it off as me just not seeing things right. It was like, when Dan started playing the game, the screen was really dark, almost too dark to see anything. Then when he'd spent a long time playing it, the screen was as bright as it normally would be, maybe even brighter. At first I thought it was maybe just the TV needing time to work, but everything else was fine. So then maybe the game was supposed to start of dark and get lighter. But that doesn't make any sense either.

After several hours the screen had adapted it's brightest glow. It was already dark outside and id sat watching Dan play this game for the whole day. Dan sighed loudly as he rubbed his eyes and turned the console off. It was only when the device was off that I realised I had no idea what it was. Maybe Dan had bought some new console I hadn't seen yet. But, if it was new, I really should have seen an advert on the TV or something for it. It looked like nothing id seen before. I shrugged it off as id just been so busy with my videos I hadn't paid attention to anything else.

Dan made his way over to the couch, flopping down beside me and rubbing his eyes tiredly. I opened my arms to him, letting him rest his head on my chest. He closed his eyes as he sighed yet again. It was more a sigh a contentment this time. He always seemed happier while wrapped in my arms. Then again, I always felt instantly happy when he was in my arms.

Yet today, that feeling was only temporally there. We sat there cuddled up, my arms wrapped securely around him. And for about the first fifteen minutes, I felt completely happy. But then it started to slip. The thoughts I had been thinking through the day coming back to me. Dan seemed to be oblivious to this. Well that was until he lifted his head to see me gazing down at him unsurely. A look of panic crossed his features.

"Phil? What's wrong?" he asked, the panic completely evident in his voice.

"…I don't understand this…"

"…Understand what?"

I looked into his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes that had lost their shine. He looked so tired. Not just tired but pale. He looked completely fine this morning. Was there something wrong with him?

"This, Dan" I said, gesturing to the games console "I just don't get why you're ignoring everyone to play some stupid game"

"It's not stupid" he snapped suddenly, taking me by surprise "It's a good game" he shuffled away from me slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest tightly as if he were a five year old going in a huff because he didn't get what he wanted.

"Come on Dan, grow up. I've sat here and watched you play it for hours on end Dan. You don't even do anything"

"Shut up!" he growled loudly as he stood up. I just stared up at him from my place on the couch. His arms were now by his side, balled into fists as he stared at me with a look that made me feel a little uneasy.

"I have to play it, you don't understand-

"What could I not understand Daniel?!" he winced as I used his name. We both knew I never called him Daniel unless I was really annoyed at him. "It's some stupid game that you're playing to avoid your fans. What's wrong with you?!"

I was standing by this point, my voice raised as I narrowed my eyes at him. His face fell when he saw just how angry I looked. His lip quivered as he looked to the floor. I knew he hated when I shouted. I hated shouting at him. But for some reason all the anger id stored up over the last month about everything came rushing out and hit him hard.

"I've had to deal with your stupid fans for the last month because your being such a child and not facing up to your responsibilities. Do you think we can keep on living like this? With you playing some stupid game and not even making videos? You need to stop being so fucking stupid!"

"Phil I-"

"No" I sighed, calming down slightly as I closed my eyes. "I don't want to hear it" When I opened them I saw Dan standing there shaking with tears dripping down his cheeks. He sobbed quietly, looking to the ground in an attempt to hide his face.

"I can't Phil…I just can't stop" he sobbed louder now, scrunching his face up as he tried to stop the tears. I just stood there watching him, suddenly a feeling of over whelming guilt washed over me. I slowly closed the distance between us and gently tipped his chin up so I could look into his eyes. He bit his lip as our eyes met. The sadness in those eyes id learned to love shone brightly.

"Why? Just tell me what's wrong Dan" I whispered, placing a quick kiss to his forehead before looking into his eyes once again.

"I…" he hesitated, looking away from me before continuing "I just wanted you to love me…I, I would have done anything for that. All those years ago I loved you so damn much but I didn't want to pull you down by being this stupid little boy that you had to worry about." he looked back into my eyes, tears still streaming down his cheeks but there was a different sort of look to them now.

Fear.

"A man offered me a way to make what I most desired become reality. He said he'd make you love me if I…if I played this game"

"That doesn't make any-"

"You don't get it Phil. I need to play this game. I need to or…I'll die"

"…Wait what?" I asked softly, trying to understand what he was saying. I now loved him because…someone had made me love him? That really didn't make any sense. If he was going to die, maybe someone had threatened him and this is why he was doing this.

"Don't you get it? He wasn't human!" he wiped his eyes, biting his lip as he watched my face for any sign of understanding. "He wasn't just some guy. He was…some sort of demon or something. I sold my soul, Phil. I sold my soul so I could have you"

No way. This wasn't possible. Demons weren't real. He had to be joking, playing some sort of trick on me. I loved him because he's Dan, not because some demon is making me. "This isn't funny, don't joke about stuff like that"

"I'm not!" he wrapped his arms around me tightly, burying his face into my shoulder as the sobs started once again "I'm dying Phil. I've done everything he told me too, yet that game. It's killing me. I can feel it sucking my life and soul out of me as I play it. Every time I'm away from it I feel so close to death I know I have to play it again"

"Dan…"

"I don't want to die" he cried, tightening his hold around me "I want to be with you, forever. I don't want to die. Please don't let me die"

Tears were stinging my own eyes as I heard his desperate cries. He wasn't kidding. He was completely serious. I moved away from him and looked into his eyes once again. "Look" I said softly as my voice shook "It'll be okay, alright? I'll play it with you and then maybe. Maybe, you'll be okay"

He nodded slowly, leaning into me. I gently cupped his cheek, wiping away several tears with my thumb. I pressed my lips against his, tears making their way down both our faces now. It was possibly the most perfect kiss we'd ever shared. All our other kisses hadn't meant half as much as this did. They were all rushed, full of lust. Here as now, if someone was making me love him or not. I was completely in love with the boy in front of me.

"I love you Dan, I'll always love you"

************************************************** *******************

"Two young men, Daniel Howell and Phil Lester were found dead in their apartment in London earlier this week. The boys were well known on the internet as the Youtubers, danisnotonfire and amazing Phil. The police are still trying to work out the cause of death as there seems to be no signs of forced entry or injuries to the bodies. The boys were found propped up next to each other facing an blank screen with there hands held tightly together. Authorities have no leads on what, or who could have killed these young men. The only unusual object found in the apartment was an unknown games console.


End file.
